Overlord Episode 02
"Floor Guardians" (階層守護者 Kaisō Gādian) is the second episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 14, 2015. Summary After the Guardians swear their loyalty to Momonga, he hopes that they'll fulfill their duties without failure. Sebas Tian reports to him that Nazarick is surrounded by grasslands and not a swamp. Momonga confirms that Nazarick has been transported. He also confirms that the NPC's are loyal to him and teleports to leave the amphitheater. When Momonga leaves, the Guardians start to discuss about their benevolent master. Momonga plans on going outside of Nazarick to see for himself. He encounters Demiurge's three demon generals on the 1st Floor. Demiurge notices Momonga and requests to accompany him outside. Momonga is amazed by the beauty of the new world and jokingly suggests on taking over the world which causes Demiurge to misinterpret his intentions. Momonga sees Mare doing a good job, concealing the walls of Nazarick and rewards him with the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Albedo descends from the sky and tells Mare that Momonga is currently disguising himself as his usual appearance will cause the denizens of Nazarick to halt their work and await his orders. Momonga then gives Albedo a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown since her role as the Overseer of the Floor Guardians requires her to be able to supervise the other Floor Guardians quickly and teleport back to Nazarick, she screams happily upon receiving it. In the frontier, a group of warriors patrol the area while a mysterious group watches them. The mysterious figure orders his men to attack the next village and guide the beasts to their cage. Major Events * Sebas Tian reports to Momonga that Nazarick is surrounded by Grasslands and Momonga confirms that Nazarick has been transported to unknown world. * Momonga goes outside of Nazarick along with Demiurge to see the new world. * Momonga speaks of world domination as an interesting notion, which Demiurge hears. * Momonga rewards Mare and Albedo each a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Nigun Grid Luin orders his men to attack a certain village and to lure the beasts into their cage. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Momonga * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Peroroncino (Mentioned Only) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Cocytus * Albedo * Demiurge * Sebas Tian * Narberal Gamma * Blue Planet (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Evil Lord Envy * Evil Lord Greed * Evil Lord Wrath * Nigun Grid Luin Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Create Greater Item * Fly * Earth Surge Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 6th Floor: Jungle *** Amphitheater New Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 1st~3rd Floor: Grave *** Central Mausoleum * New World ** Grasslands Anime Notes * Narberal Gamma picks up the sword that Momonga drops and presents it to him. He takes the sword and tests it after equipping his black armor. In the LN, Momonga doesn't take the sword that he drops, instead orders the maid to clean up. * The scene where Albedo meets the Evil Lords and learns about Momonga being with Demiurge is skipped. * Demiurge comes along with Momonga to reward Mare. While in the LN, Demiuge excuses himself to meet up with Albedo. Gallery pl:Odcinek 2 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes